


You Win Some, You Lose Some- Sans

by Icygin, sizzlinteapot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Park, Angst, Confusion, Feelings, M/M, UF AU, UF fluff, Underfell, Us Sans' devious plan, backstory exploring, confessing, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icygin/pseuds/Icygin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US Sans has something planned for the UF brothers. He has his brother convince UF Sans to join them on an outing and he himself convinces UF Papyrus. Little did they know it was all a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win Some, You Lose Some- Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing collab with [IcyGin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icygin/pseuds/Icygin). It has been separated into two different perspectives.
> 
> This is Sans' POV. (`･ω･´)
> 
> [This is Papyrus' POV.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6467824) (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

It was a pleasant day. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming. On this day, a group of four very different but also very similar skeletons walked with purpose and a set destination in mind:

The town’s amusement park.

It was the beginning of Spring and the perfect time for it to open its gates. As they turned another corner of the street, they could hear the faraway laughter of children and overall ruckus of large crowds. They walked in a square formation, with the US brothers at the front leading their UF counterparts behind, who were looking around with slight furrowed brows and turned down mouths.

US Sans looked behind then, grinning widely. His face expressed pure excitement and eagerness as he winked. He pulled out a book titled 'Amusement parks and you'

 

“I'm so happy you all agreed to come today! This is going to be so exciting! I have been studying so much about this 'amusement park'. They have tons of food vendors and rides! Oh, it even says they have something called the 'tunnel of love'. That sounds amazing! Ohhh and-!” US Sans was interrupted by UF Papyrus grabbing his shirt and pulling him back towards him.

 

“Wah-” US Sans was about to protest when he felt the wind of a vehicle hit him in the face. He laughed quickly and looked back at the group. US Papyrus and UF Papyrus were shaking their heads and UF Sans was laughing.

 

“shrimp you almost got flattened. that would have been a sight to see heh.” UF Sans smirked and pushed US Sans into the now empty road. They looked at each other and US Sans laughed nervously, continuing down the walk way.

US Papyrus made sure to keep closer to his dear brother then, throwing a significant grateful glance at UF Papyrus, who just dismissed it, his expression turning stoic once again. Beside him, UF Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, still letting out an amused chuckle now and then. The red of his pupils flickered as he surveyed their surroundings, aware of all sounds and ridiculously green landscape for such a big city. His grin twitched as he sniffled, brushing a few cotton seeds –that were constantly falling from the rows of trees decorating the side walks- from his shoulder. The air was heavy with the perfume of the recently blooming flowers and his lids fluttered as he could feel a sneeze coming, one of many before already.

* **’tchoo!***

“Bless you!” US Sans said good naturedly, not looking behind this time as they kept walking.

UF Sans grunted, sniffling as he carelessly wiped his nose hole with his hand. From beside him, he heard a low sound of disgust and stole a sheepish glance at his younger brother, being faced with the ever present narrowed stare, looking down at him unamused. UF Papyrus looked to the side then before a small sigh escaped him as he reached for the pocket of his pants, taking out a plain black handkerchief and offering it to his older brother wordlessly.

UF Sans blinked but was used to these spontaneous bursts of generosity from him from time to time. And, well, he had learned to never look too much into this ‘generosity’. He knew that in this instance it was just because he was being his usual disgusting self and UF Papyrus could never stand it. So when these rare moments of mutual understanding appeared, where they acted wordlessly and in sync, it was all for the sake of meeting in between and trying to make coexistence a little more bearable. As so, he accepted the handkerchief, the tips of his fingers feeling the smooth satiny fabric for a split second before he unceremoniously blew his nose hole with it, the sound of it obnoxiously loud. For another split second, he could catch a whiff of his brother’s scent: dark leather and the slightest hint of herbal spices. Strong and powerfully present, just like him…

UF Papyrus’ mouth curled as he crossed his arms. Absolutely revolting. Really, what would his pathetic excuse of an older brother be without someone like him around?

As always, he convinced himself that such a thought was born from pure annoyance and exasperation rather than the deeply buried but very present passive concern that has followed him since forever, it felt.

Shaking his head the tiniest of bits, he made a slight inpatient growling sound, earning the attention of his surrounding peers.

**“HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE ARRIVE??”**

As if on cue, they turned another corner and the park was in sight. US Sans squealed with glee and took US Papyrus' hand and started jogging head.  The UF brothers looked at each other and shrugged, following their counterparts to the entrance. There was a small line where you would enter the actual park and a big sign on the window that said 'SOLD OUT'.

 

US Sans was smiling and jumping up and down, pulling on US Papyrus' right arm. US Papyrus bent down and US Sans whispered something into his ear. UF Sans was glaring at US Sans at this point. He knew the little trouble maker was up to something after he had asked UF Papyrus out today. The only reason he even decided to come along was because US Papyrus had said there would be a ton of food, and mustard.

Suddenly, US Sans cries out.

 

“Ohhhhhhh nooooooo~, Papy I didn't buy four tickets! I only have two.” UF Sans and Papyrus turn their attention to the short blue skeleton. He has his right forearm covering his forehead and his left hand was holding what looked like the two tickets he had mentioned. He is pouting- more like smiling less than normal- and he is looking at the two brothers.

 

“It cannot be helped. You two will have to go without us. Please make sure to go on all the rides, the Ferris wheel, the tunnel of love and the haunted house. The book says those are the best ones! Oh and don't forget to get some food! I hear cotton candy and funnel cakes are great treats, as well as potato pancakes!”

With that US Sans handed UF Sans the tickets, grabbed US Papyrus and dragged him away. US Papyrus was just staring at his brother like he couldn't believe he had just done that, shaking his head in response.

 

UF Sans and UF Papyrus looked at each other and both of them let out a sigh. Sans thought this was the most ridiculous idea US Sans had thought of yet. Sure he and Boss hadn't done anything alone in, wait... Had they ever done anything just the two of them? No, that was not the point. He peeked over at Papyrus who had a troubled look on his face.

 

UF Papyrus knew US Sans would probably do this. He knew that he didn't spend any personal time with Sans and sometimes he wished he did. He wanted Sans to be strong like him, but the only way he knew how to do that was by treating him terribly. Spending so much time with their counterparts was showing him that maybe, just maybe, he was being too harsh on his brother. They never talked about anything, they spent most of their free time with the others in the house. They even tended to sleep opposite ways on the bed.

 

There were a few times he had shared a tender moment with Sans, a few pecks to his forehead while he was sleeping, a small grasp of his hand to encourage him to do something he didn't want to do, even the tiny echo flower, left in his joke/physics book. He had told him to keep trying and never give up with the flower. Sans was about to open his mouth and speak when Papyrus interrupted him.

 

“ **LETS GO AND SEE HOW 'AMUSING' THIS PARK REALLY IS, SANS.”** With this being said Papyrus plucked the tickets from the sweaty palms of his brother and started for the line. Sans was left staring at Papyrus' back, his red pupils gone and panic clearly displayed on his face. Why had he agreed to this again?

 ** _this is gonna be a trainwreck._** Sans thought, still staring at Papyrus. What exactly would the purpose of this be? And why was his brother still going along with it after being obviously duped by that overhyped shorty? It’s not like they both had been looking forward to it; their agreement to come had been very half-assed.

And they were alone now. Just the both of them and about to go into an unknown place that looked more like a pointless gathering of people who just seemingly had nothing better to do than torture themselves with colossal heights and overly fast, vomit inducing contraptions.

Sans’ eye twitched as he looked up at everything that awaited him in the distance.

Humans are crazy.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a bulky man bumping into his shoulder carelessly as the small line started advancing. He curled his mouth in annoyance and growled lowly but it was also enough for him to notice that Papyrus was almost next to enter in his place in the line. Sans sighed, admitting defeat and that he would just have to go along with this. If anything, he could still stuff his face with all the mustard that US Sans had promised him there would be. And drown his sorrows and already increasing regret –he noted as he practically dragged himself to Papyrus’ side- in it. He stuffed his slightly trembling hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the wet feeling of his sweat on the top of his skull and kept his gaze down, unconsciously inching closer to Papyrus as the noises started getting louder and louder. Hell…how he hated obnoxiously large crowds. So many smells, so much noise, so much constant invasion of personal space. He unconsciously inched closer to Papyrus’ looming form, his elbow brushing with the other’s hip. Even if he had already accepted it, he still opened his mouth to try and coerce his younger brother out of here.

**“boss, do we really need to go? the shrimp was clearly fuckin’ with us.”**

**“** **NO.”**

Sans’ expression fell slightly at the firm and unwavering answer, the tone clearly indicating that his will wouldn’t be done but his confusion only grew then as he finally processed Papyrus’ answer to his question.

**_…wait, what?_ **

Sans’ glanced up at Papyrus, seeing him still standing determined and with his arms crossed, clutching the tickets. His mouth was pressed tightly into its usual frown and his gaze still maintained its aloofness. Well…guess that really meant they weren’t getting out of here so soon.

 He really couldn’t understand why Papyrus was so adamant in going on with this but he had long learned to not insist and try to change the other’s mind when it was made up.  As so, his mouth curled downwards in dissatisfaction and grumbled something unintelligible under his breath before he was forced to advance with the line. It was their turn.

The ticket attendant gave them a brief examining look before forcing another smile yet again opening her mouth to greet them but before she could utter a single word, two tickets were promptly shoved under the small gap in the glass that separated them. Papyrus held up two fingers and with his other hand pointed a thumb at Sans beside him, who grinded his teeth even more. His soul felt like it was doing tiny backflips as his eyes roved over the all too cheerful families prancing around and heard the insistent and distant cries of tantrum throwing little kiddies. It was enough for him to start having a headache. He heard a nervous chuckle and looked up to find the ticket attendant check in their tickets and handing them back to Papyrus.

“Have fun and thank you for choosing us!”

Papyrus put the tickets in the pocket of his pants and nodded towards the direction of the gates in an obvious motion for Sans to follow. Making sure that Papyrus wasn’t seeing as he trudged behind him, he allowed himself to roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at his brother’s back. Not like he was the mature one anyway.

Sans hurried his pace as Papyrus’ long legs power walked with no set destination while also checking their surroundings as well. From what he could see there were only souvenir and game stands around. Good thing Papyrus wasn’t paying much attention to those right now or he would much likely be dragged to them.

Sans took out the borrowed handkerchief he had kept in the pocket of his jacket and gently dabbed the clean side of it on the top of his sweaty skull as his eyes kept darting around.

He had been promised food.

And he was really needing it right now.

As Papyrus showed no signs of stopping, he was about to give up on looking and just hurry back to his side but then…

…low and behold…

…There was a hot dog stand.

And Sans had never been happier to see one and the already very noticeable and very yellow mustard bottles littering the countertop of it. He stole a glance at Papyrus, who was distancing himself from him, and battled with his ever present and stress induced cravings and the slight fear of upsetting his brother already with his idiocy.

In the end, he thought that he might just pull it off if he were quick enough.

Grin widening and pupils shrinking at what he was about to do, Sans blatantly power walked towards the hot dog stand and unceremoniously started to climb it, huffing as his legs kicked slightly, trying to raise himself to the countertop. The owner of the stand had been distracted with counting the earnings and only started to notice the sudden invader when he also noticed the pointed looks his stand was getting from all the people walking in front of it. As his gaze followed the stares, his eyes widened, shouting a surprised ‘Hey!’ at the sweaty, chubby (?) skeleton climbing and bent on the countertop of his stand, reaching the inner side of it and shamelessly swiping _all_ of his mustard bottles. Just the mustard bottles. The human had never been so confused as he just stood there, tongs raised up in his hand as he watched the skeleton just chuckle to himself in absolute glee, gathering the total of five full mustard bottles in his arms.

**“SANS!!?!”**

Sans froze immediately at the unforgettable gruff voice shouting his name in a mix of impatience and disbelief. He flinched, shoulders hunching as he slowly started to turn his head and saw his brother a few steps behind him with his arms crossed and a twitch in his turned down mouth. The owner of the stand was shifting his gaze from one brother to the other, stressed and now with two corn dogs in his hands, waiting for Papyrus to accept them.

**“h-hey, boss. i was just-“**

**“GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!”**

Sans jumped at the stern demand and, in that sudden jerky movement, dropped one of the mustard bottles in his arms. It made a heavy thud on the floor and he chuckled nervously, a snort escaping him as he started to move to get down. But before that, he discreetly and secretly swiped two more mustard bottles from the hot dog stand’s supply box and successfully cleaned it out. Guess there will be no mustard topping for the hot dogs today. He quickly hid those extra ones in the custom made compartments of the inner side of his bulky and large jacket.

As he started shuffling his way down, he lost his footing and slipped. He clenched his teeth and prepared himself to fall face down on the ground but was suddenly caught and stabilized by two long and strong arms holding him and helping him down efficiently. He felt Papyrus’ chin right beneath the top of his skull and if his arms weren’t full enough with mustard bottles, he would have taken advantage of the excuse to hold on to him, even if for a split second. The fact that he couldn’t was unfortunate but with the close proximity he could at least get another decent whiff of his comforting and always familiar scent, the only constant in his life.

His rock, his pillar.

 **“URGH, BE CAREFUL, SANS! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!”** He heard Papyrus say, his tone laced with exasperation. He always thought it was his wishful thinking when he would notice the concerned and slightly softer undertones in the other’s voice sometimes. He knew he was a pain to handle and he would often ask himself why exactly Papyrus still tolerated him and his foolishness.

He wished it could be different.

 **“…sorry, boss.”** He uttered as his feet touched the ground safely and those arms left him. He looked down at the bottles as he heard Papyrus talk to the man running the hot dog stand, probably to know if all the expenses were covered, and started storing them next to the secret extra two ones inside his jacket, leaving one out in his hand. He uncapped that one and practically started chugging it. A drop of mustard trailed down his chin but he didn’t even bother with that. He gave one last gulp and sighed, about to wipe his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket when he heard Papyrus clear his throat. He looked up just in time to have a napkin and a corn dog shoved in his face. He blinked his red eyes up at his brother but when the other didn’t say anything and just nudged the offered items again to him, his grin twitched in a weird kind of nervousness as he shakily accepted them. He still couldn’t quite detect if Papyrus was actually upset with him already or not. And that was usually not a good thing.

He wiped his mouth with the napkin, to his brother’s quite visible satisfaction, and dumped both it and the emptied first mustard bottle in the trash bin near the hot dog stand. He saw Papyrus nod stoically at the owner of the stand before they started walking again. Sans made sure to keep up the pace this time and settled by the other’s side. He licked his teeth as he looked at the appetizing corn dog in his hand and opened his mouth wide, taking a big bite and almost devouring half of it. It was pretty tasty and he lived for this kind of food anyway.

Man, did he just love food in general.

He stole a glance up at Papyrus and almost choked on his mouthful as their gazes met. He averted his eyes, willing the heat away from his cheeks before glancing up one more time, seeing the other now just munching thoughtfully on his own corn dog, looking around the surroundings.

As they passed by a game stand, the owner waved, beckoning Papyrus.

“Hey, sir! Are you going to use your two remaining turns or not?”

The way the human had said that had been almost mocking and Sans was definitely not okay with some flimsy random little punk mocking his younger brother. He frowned, giving a rather dirty glare at said human and shoved the rest of his corn dog in his mouth, chewing the wooden stick that had been supporting it and making it crack slightly with the pressure of his jaws. He saw that Papyrus had been about to just shake his head in frustration as response but Sans didn’t give him a chance to as he started to walk towards the game stand.

He heard Papyrus follow him, his footsteps heavy.

**“SANS, LET’S GO, THIS ‘GAME’ IS ABSOLUTE RUBBISH.”**

Sans just rested his arms on the counter of the game stand and stared at the owner, who was getting increasingly more uncomfortable with the way those red pupils were shrinking as they examined him and the rest of the stand behind him. He chewed on the wooden stick in his mouth one more time and pointed at the basket.

 **“mind if i give it a try for his turns?”** He asked and heard Papyrus scoff beside him but the other didn’t protest so he guesses he will be allowed to.

The human arched an eyebrow but shrugged.

“Sure. Go ahead and try your luck!”

Sans was already suspecting it just by the human’s absolute confidence but when he threw the ball only for it to be practically spitted out by the basket, he knew this game had been rigged. Papyrus was leaning his hip on the counter and sighed at his performance, probably already thinking that this was a waste of time.

He chuckled lowly to himself and grabbed the last ball. He saw the human’s stupid smug grin and gave him one of his own. He knew he had to be quick if he wanted this to work and this time he would get away with it. He aimed for the basket once again and saw Papyrus look away for a second, convinced that he would fail and because of that not even paying attention, and threw the ball. His fingers glowed a faint red in that moment and to the naked eye, the unnatural force of his magic that moved the ball and swiftly dunked it in the basket was invisible but he knew better.

He couldn’t resist the loud boisterous laugh that escaped him at the human’s absolutely shocked look and gaping mouth. He looked like a fish!

**“WHAT THE-??”**

“Well, you won, sir.” The human said with a droned out voice, his tone clearly displaying his lack of excitement at the prospect of even having to hand out one of the crappy prizes. “Pick a prize.”

Sans was still laughing as he instantly pointed at the big, fluffy brown teddy bear smiling widely on the shelf. Beside him, Papyrus was looking genuinely surprised as his eyes were glued to the teddy bear that the human was handing his brother.

**“HOW-???”**

The teddy bear was almost as big as Sans as he held it and turned to Papyrus holding it up to him. He grinned up at his younger brother, feeling genuinely proud for once and that weird strange nervousness returned as Papyrus accepted the bear. His expression was showing something other than aloofness or anger and it felt really good to see for a change.

It felt different.

**“what’s next, boss?”**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing collab with [IcyGin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icygin/pseuds/Icygin). It has been separated into two different perspectives.
> 
> This is Sans' POV. (`･ω･´)
> 
> [This is Papyrus' POV.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6467824) (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


End file.
